KyootKitty
Who is KyootKitty Kitty is a member of the Imperial Waifu Army. She is part of the Persönliche Leibstandarte. She is a mute. She likes to hunt and ride horses. She is very calm, collective, and laid back. Jaden Adler's Backstory Backstory/Bio: Born in a small town in Germany, she had a quiet, and a moreso depressing life. Upon being born, she was diagnosed with the inability to speak, her mother and father not knowing how to teach sign-language, or having the money to do so, her movements and hands were her only terms of communication. She grew up in a small one-room farmhouse, with her two brothers and one sister. She was the youngest of the siblings. Her Father served in the Military before dying to a training-grounds incident, leaving her Mother to tend for the family by herself. Jaden always dreamed of one day going into the Military, the same as her Father, but her mother disagreed that she should, being raised into being a housewife moreso then a fighter. Her young life growing up consisted of chores, learning to cook, schooling, and lots of religious propaganda. Her mother was what most would call "Overprotective.", Jaden didn't attend public school, go out by herself(or any at all), nor have any real friends, besides her brothers, and sister Upon her secretive-travels from her family, she discovered a nearby military-installion, where she would watch soldiers doing their duties, and listening to the sounds of the booming gunfire. Her mother had a hatred of weapons, relating to the death of Jaden's father. She always had a love for fire, seeing it burn down something of solids before, and melting it into nothing. At the age of 17, she could no longer handle the ways of her mother, the lies, the depression. She set out for herself, and joined the Military. Jaden signed herself in for the Army, joining into the ranks of the Riflemen, and leaving her Family behind to not look back on. Whilst in the Army, at a training of many of her fellow soldiers, She met a man named Tobias, He was attending the training-ceremony as his first time leading in a commanding-role. One by one in a line the soldiers approached him to do a run around the track. Jaden's turn came faster then she anticipated, standing stiff in the line as her new found crush placed his hand on her cheek to inspect her eyes, or so she may have thought, it was the first boy she's interacted with apart from warfare, after all. She continued on her journey in the Military, going to many more trainings, and quite a few battles. Jaden begun to talk to Tobias more, and more frequently. Until one day, they both clicked into love, and although both had quite a few flaws on their side, she understood him, and he did the same. She was always afraid of her higher ups, but wanted to try everything in her power to help them, and the Military altogether. One night as everything seemed normal, a close friend of Jaden's pushed her to a close building, as she followed confused, she noticed it was a chapel, and her wedding ensued. After Tobias and Jaden's wedding, not but a month later, Tobias was moved to the Kaiser's Guard, leaving them both cut apart. But, Jaden still tried her best to be with her husband as much as possible. A few weeks later, as if a dream come true. She was taken into the Kaiser's Guard. Taking training from them into becoming an Officer, Guard, and a more-effiecent soldier. She became quite good friends with her fellow Guards, especailly her commanding-officer, Frosty, and her sister-in-law, Soma Wolff, her friends, and Tobias being the only ones she can always depend on. Along with her duties as a guard, she was also raising her now-teenaged daughter, Aven, having her at a young age, to which she allowed her to be conscripted into the Navy. Gallery AD6B5BA7-38DC-4118-B9CE-FFCA6286120C (2).jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-29_16-24-50.891.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-03_20-28-22.797.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-12_16-22-13.451.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-10_22-28-05.512.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-11_20-17-50.755.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-12_22-20-27.268.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-23_01-55-13.409.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-23_16-22-44.784.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-10_16-15-59.397.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-29_16-24-44.220.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-24_22-09-02.516.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-25_01-51-53.773.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-24_22-19-25.164.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-24_22-16-56.909.png Category:Waifus Category:Neko Category:Kaiserliche Offiziere Category:Kaiserliche Leibwachen